Amendment to the Referendum Act of 513AER
The Referendum Act states that a result of a referendum does not force neither the Imperial Parliament, the Imperial Government nor the Imperial Crown to support it or make it into law. However, there have been cases where politicians and parties have tried to introduce binding referendums, which we in the United Falleen Imperial Democrats think is unheard and very wrong parliamentary procedure. Therefore, we want to emphasize the importance that the referendums are non-binding, and if a referendum needs to be binding, it should need to get 75% of total votes on the same terms as a constitutional amendment before it can be carried out. ''- Eskild Andresen, Spokesperson on Constitutional Affairs'' Originally posted by current law: Article I: The definition of a referendum(also called plebiscite) is the following: A direct vote in which an entire electorate is asked to either accept or reject a particular proposal. Article II: A Referendum can be called at the request of the Head of Government, the leader of His Majesty’s opposition, the President of the Senate, at the request of a leader of a Federal State (or Ducal Official) and then must pass a vote of a simply majority through Parliament (Or State Parliament if it's a Ducal Official or leader of a Federal State). However a referendum can be called by His Majesty, without the need for a vote in Parliament. Article III: A referendum can be held on any issue whatsoever. Article IV: Results of the referendum do not automatically become law, it has to be ratified by the Imperial Parliament, the Imperial Government and later signed into law by His Majesty. Results however, do not force either of these institutions or people to support it and make it into a law. Article V: In order for a referendum to be accepted it has to have majority of 50% + 1 or more votes. Article VI: If a referendum result is disputed, the Constitutional Court will decide which result should be accepted. We propose the following additions to Article IV: Article IV: Results of the referendum do not automatically become law, it has to be ratified by the Imperial Parliament, the Imperial Government and later signed into law by His Majesty. Results however, do not force either of these institutions or people to support it and make it into a law. Article IV (addition 1): Results of the referendum will as a rule be non-binding - meaning that neither the Imperial Parliament, the Imperial Government nor the Imperial Crown are required or obliged to follow up on the results or make it into law. Article IV (addition 2): To make the results of the referendum binding - meaning that the Imperial Parliament and Imperial Government are required to follow up on the matter and make it into law - it will need 75% (same terms as a constitutional amendment) of the Chamber of Deputies (or in the State Parliaments) before a binding referendum can be carried out. Article IV (addition 3): The results of a binding referendum must not be ignored by the Imperial Parliament and Imperial Government. Article IV (addition 4): All referendums that tries to make changes or amendments to constitutional issues and areas are in any case required to follow the standard procedures of constitutional amendments. Article IV (addition 5): His Imperial Majesty is not required to accept the results even if the referendum is binding. However, the rules of the Imperial Veto-Right, as described in the Imperial Constitution, still applies.